THE LOST DAYS
by andromedaperseo
Summary: Another story about the bronze saints and what happened after the Underworld: all their suffering, friendship, love and new menaces. Some insight into Ikki's post Hades drama and how he met another bronze saint. Now with a vague idea of how to write dialogue in English! English isn't my first language.
1. I Vagabond

**Now with a vague idea about punctuation!**

 **Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote something Saint Seiya related.**

 **This thing is the prelude to a post-Hades story. I start with June and would go gathering the bronzies and other characters. The song at the end is Dissolve Girl by Massive Attack (highly recommended).**

 **As you may notice, English is not my mother tongue, and I'm doing this to improve my writing (which is kind of a mess, btw until today I ignored the fact that dialogue in this language doesn't work the same as in Spanish!). Anyway, here's my poor effort using "".**

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. THE LOST DAYS**

As every 243 years, Athena faced the Lord of the Underworld for the future of the Earth. However, in the middle of battles and sacrifices, it wasn't all about the great heroes. Just a few could imagine that the small stories of wandering warriors the ones were also shaping the future.

 **Vagabond**

 _One day this pain will be useful to you_

 _Ovid_

Since the day she lost her home, the protégé of the Chameleon constellation saw the time slowly passing by. She had lost her faith when the revolt cost the life of her master, Cepheus Albiore. And even when the bronze saints had reestablished peace, it didn't seem enough; being a saint lacked of meaning for her.

When the full army was summoned in the war against Hades, those whose power was insufficient or their will depleted, like hers, were sent to counteract distant threats, while the great warriors entered the Underworld to save them all.

In the Sanctuary it was said that the battle had changed them. People whispered that Seiya and the others had seen a place full of horrors; besides, it was murmured that their returned selves were not at their prime and someone had been seriously injured. The whole Order waited for them in Greece, to finally take the golden cloths. Nevertheless, after a year they had not. For her part, Athena had remained in the East too.

However, with or without them, things didn't stop. Those saints who remained were dispersed in missions, reacting to the conflicts awakening every day since the end of that battle.

June herself wanted to go to the East when she heard of their return: her biggest wish was to see Shun again -the last person she had in the world-. Nonetheless, doing so also meant returning to a fractured allegiance. Therefore, she postponed that visit as well as the response to the calls from Greece, until the day that one came under a well-known name: Marin needed her.

\- oOoOo-

Chameleon was perfectly aware that she couldn't evade her duty forever; hence she came back to the Sanctuary. It wasn't as she knew it. Even after the victory, there was a sense of defeat and abandonment in the air. Shaina and Marin took care of the apprentices, although without an elite or a leader it was as if the Order was dying.

In that place, June found Aquila Marin already waiting for her.

"You delayed less than I expected, bronze Chameleon," the silver saint kept her tone full of authority even in the worst times.

"I… I'm sorry, Marin. I couldn't offer the blind obedience needed in a saint..." she closed her eyes, ashamed in her apology.

Marin denied shaking her head slowly.

"You aren't the first and won't be the last with doubts. This is a hard life." The redhead said in a low voice. "Now you're here and can't act like a nomad; it's wasting your talent. And please remember that you were trained by an honorable saint like no other. Athena needs us again and it's acceptable to take time away from the Sanctuary but not to give up. Yes, your island was a war casualty; you aren't unique in that either, we all have suffered loss."

June looked her in dismay, yet full of regret. The Eagle advanced among the ruins.

"I have a mission for you. I see you left your mask while making a decision. It's ok; you'll the advantage of going to places where Shaina or I can't."

"Mmmm what is it about? Who will I look for in this occasion?" the blonde asked curiously.

"You'll find Hestia's disciples. After the Holy War they threatened to cut ties, which is an undesirable situation for the Sanctuary. It's an easy mission; they trust in women, so each of us will go to one of their main altars carrying a favor from Athena. You'll go to the one here in Greece."

"Alone? Wait, I've been out of this for too long. Where will you go?"

"I'll go to the one in Asia and Shaina to Africa, well, to Carthage."

"What? Do you still use the old names?" Chameleon was surprised.

"They do."

"Look, it's close to where I was born. I could go and– "June hesitated, still unsteady of what she was doing.

"No. These are the instructions we received," Marin stopped and softened her tone. "Listen, everything will be fine, you'll find your way. All of us will do it at some point. For now, we are only humans living the consequences of conflicts that surpass us."

The blonde was speechless.

"Mmm, I know that words don't change anything, but... I'm sorry that they didn't come back, that he didn't return..." Chameleon dithered at the end; it was still a fresh wound for everyone.

"It was always a possibility. That was his duty, just as mine is to remain. And yours is to follow me." Marin was silent for a moment as if she feared that her voice would break. "Have you heard of Hestia's shelters?"

-OoO-

June had never been in what other armies called a haven. In Marin's words it was neutral territory outside any conflict, where saints, regardless of the god who protected them, could recover from their wounds under the veil of Hestia, the Goddess of Home. The place was as if it came from the stories that Albiore told them about the mythological beginning of the orders; an old hostel by the sea, full of wounded saints gathering in small groups without talking to each other, all of them covering their cloth' boxes.

So it was true, there were more orders and they were different from what she knew; from their aspect to the way they speak, even their gestures allowed to distinguish them. Some of them looked like ordinary Greeks, while others still wore clothes from centuries back.

The amazon advanced through the main entrance carrying her Pandora box, perfectly covered to avoid revealing her origin. For the same reason, she left her mask and, in order to evade attention, she was wearing only dark trousers, white shirt, boots and her hair wrapped in a red Ethiopian canvas.

Yet she could barely conceal her surprise at such an enclosure. It was wonderful on its own way: to witness the great family of warriors destined to kill each other.

A dark-haired girl as out of classical Greece ran towards her, no doubt she was one of Hestia's sisters. She shamelessly approached and sweetly grabbed Chameleon's face.

"I had always wanted to see the face of one of Athena's saints." She looked at June's face from various angles. "I am Olympia. I was sent to welcome you."

"I brought what my Goddess promised you," the blonde knelt and offered the casket that had been entrusted to her.

"Are you from her Sanctuary? Where were you born? Your accent is particular and you are tall." That woman spoke too fast and seemed excited for having company.

"I… I was born on the Andromeda Island, in Ethiopia" Chameleon still didn't like talking about herself.

"Oh, I see, the blood of Perseus and the Princess," Olympia smiled tenderly. "Is it true that there are not many of you left?"

"Yes, it is." The amazon turned her face away.

"It is a shame," this time the nymph held the blond hair of her awkward visitor with eagerness. "I apologize for my excitement, but you should know that nowadays the women saints visit us less. They stay in the Old World, and we are here... always alone in this ancient tradition..." then she leaned toward the warrior and, staring at her eyes, took her hands. "Promise me that you are going to stay for a while. After all, long time ago, it was said that the only true home is where you can find my goddess."

June understood that was the reason why Athena sent messages and company to those women. And her words removed a deep desire.

"If that's true, I swear I will," for the first time since those dark times started, she answered without hesitation.

"Well, the kindness of the Maiden extends to all the saints" -Olympia was precise-. "The rules are simple: you cannot reveal the order you belong to, cannot wear your armor, and above all, you cannot shed blood on this holy land."

-OoO-

The days passed on that oasis. Soon, June didn't carry the box of her armor anymore, and gave up to a tranquility feeling, while watched the Sisterhood performing the tasks of the place and the apprentices running around them. Everyone there was innocent as those who haven't seen battles. Chameleon believed they had the same pure glance as Shun: those green eyes she still dreamt with.

As every morning, she couldn't help but waking up with a twinge of pain due to the memory of her island. Despite that, she allowed herself to play, laugh and joke with them.

Although, June knew she wasn't the only one for whom those days had a meaning. She noticed someone staring at them: a young saint with a scar across his forehead and a gaze as aggressive as blue. He healed his wounds in silence, watching them from the distance as if he wanted to appropriate that kind of joy.

In the afternoon, while the apprentices were playing and the maiden were making dinner, Chameleon and the young saint exchanged glances of mutual distrust for a second. However, she was no longer one of those who wait quietly for things to happen.

"In case you don't know, doing any harm to them is a sacrilege," the amazon was eating an apple while surrounding that saint, which rested under a tree. "Their happiness is contagious; still there are hearts so dark that would want to take it away from them. But you should now that my weapon is always ready for those who dare."

He grinned in a vicious smile-like gesture and saw her in a way that years ago would have frozen her blood.

"I will not be the one who breaks the taboo and you, blonde, would not be enough to stop me if I wanted to."

June struggled to keep her composure and rummaged to the bottom of his angry eyes. Nonetheless she found no evil, just another damaged soul. So she preferred to ignore him; each one would face his demons in their own style.

She went to help the maidens to set up the big table where the visitors would eat, and let one more afternoon pass in the sunny Greece.

-OoO-

At dawn, a cosmos calling for help awoke June, who hastily took her whip and ran to the beach without even wearing her armor; just to find Olympia sobbing and under attack.

The amazon arrived just in time to protect the apprentices by stopping the attack with her whip. At the same moment, the young saint came to shield them from the enemy.

"You do not know what you are doing, any attempt against this shrine and its hospitality is a desecration," the nymph held under her mantle one of the crying apprentices.

"It's time for you, order of the sacred fire, to stop cowering and give the warriors what belongs to us," he was an abnormally tall man who spoke with a heavy accent and wore a reddish cloth that shone like blood under the sun.

"You do not understand, there are things that are not about power but about home. This does not worth your life, give up, go back to the haven and you will have forgiveness. Otherwise, they will come for you and those who protect my Goddess do not know clemency."

"Then they're gonna find only a field of corpses. Because I'll not leave without Hestia's flame," said the warrior with a loud voice as he launched a blinding attack.

Without saying a word, the young saint became a phoenix of fire. The cosmos clashed powerfully and the blaze grew towards his enemy, yet soon it smothered. There was something wrong: it was as if he were tied to a distant site that claimed him for itself.

June saw him dwindle in front of her and with her whip stopped the opponent projecting him against the sand.

"Do not intervene, blonde! He is not a worthy enemy!"

"Don't be such an idiot; you can hardly use your cosmos. In that state you'll end up dead even with a beginner who came after women and children."

"It wouldn't be the first time," he snorted while launching himself against his adversary. "I don't need you."

The amazon keep the man in red armor tied and watched fascinated the magnificent collision between powers. She had to admit that, unlike Shun, she was able to find some pleasure in battle, as if everything were insignificant upon the brightness of a cosmos emulating the sun.

June saw the young saint attacking and turning his opponent into ashes with a blow of his fist. Nevertheless, the resulting wave from the impact violently threw him to the sea.

Then she stopped for a second. If it was true that for centuries saints had never attacked those women, breaking the taboo meant an ongoing battle, one she must give notice to the Sanctuary of.

-OoO-

However, she couldn't abandon that young saint whose presence was fading away. June knew that, even with his severe appearance, he would not be able to go out alone. The amazon wavered for a moment. Going after him was exactly the idea of sacrifice she sought to get away from: preserving others' violence in a world that would have no mercy for those who she loved.

She could just leave him to his fate without getting involved. Unfortunately for her, blood was heavier than any desire for freedom and made her jump into the water to rescue him. After all, Albiore had sacrificed himself so they could escape, and in turn he had transmitted that same spirit to her, to Shun... His legacy wasn't only being a saint, but to be of a kind that, despite of their inner strength, would reserve their lives for others.

And then it happened what she was asked each night in her prayers: the girl received a path. In the water, her body was invaded by an unknown cosmos. She could barely control her movements to go for the young saint and hold him. Her eyes only saw what someone else showed her, quick images of people and unknown moments; a woman warrior creating fire with her hands to open a battlefield for her and other bronze saints, a great war, Athena deeply wounded, an immense army trying to shoot them down. She found just one familiar face: Shun, devastated and sinking into darkness. June tried to follow him without success, because then she contemplated her own death at the hands of a malignant entity. In a blink, the mirages stopped.

 _Was that the future?_

June was still underwater holding the unconscious stranger and moving to the surface. So it was time to face the past and move forward, towards reconstruction; if these visions were her destiny, she was willing to face it in the manner of her people. The only way to honor her master was by not letting Andromeda's heritage die with him; the lineage wasn't over, it was up to her to keep it, always with her head high, always against the stream.

They could make her body into dust or consummate her existence. So be it. But not without a fight: her sacrifice must have a purpose. She would return with her order and would go to Japan, with the only person capable of interpreting what she had just seen.

 _Shame, such a shame_

 _I think I kind of lost myself again_

 _Day, yesterday_

 _Really should be leaving but I stay_

 _Say, say my name_

 _I need a little love to ease the pain_

 _I need a little love to ease the pain_

 _It's easy to remember when it came_

Naturally, it won't be that easy. On the surface the enemies were already waiting for her.


	2. II Otherness

**Hello, while I'm working on the following chapters about the other bronzies, here's something with an OC (no, no OC is for ships, I just wanted more female characters interacting). Thank you for reading, and sorry for my bad English, I'm trying to improve it!**

 **This time the song is Disparate Youth, I know, it's pop but I like the lyrics and in the playlist for this thing there is a bit of everything.**

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. THE LOST DAYS**

 _Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather  
Another roadblock in our way  
But if we go, we go together  
Our hands are tied here if we stay_

 _Oh, we said our dreams will carry us  
And if don't fly we will run  
Now we push right past to find out  
Or either win what they have lost_

 _Oh ah, oh ah  
We know now we won't go  
Oh ah, oh ah  
Our lives worth fighting for  
Oh ah, oh ah  
We know now we won't go  
Oh ah, oh ah  
Our lives worth fighting for_

 **II. Otherness**

 _You must understand that there is more than one path to the top of the mountain_

 _\- Miyamoto Musashi_

Before you hear what I have to say, you should know that I belong to a Women Saint Order. It may seem like an irrelevant detail, yet it's necessary to understand many of our actions. Because, for the foolish Greeks who founded the orders, being one was seen as a disgrace; we had no voice and our name couldn't even be pronounced. That's why I repeat mine every time I can: I'm Lyon and I'm protected by the legacy of the heroine Atalanta, the virgin huntress; Lyon, born into Artemis' Forces; Lyon, raised in the damn old tradition!

Being women is also the reason why we have lived estranged from the other warriors.

With that in mind, you must understand that I'm lucky, because from the shadows I witnessed the beginning of the next Great War. When a couple of years ago, I saw Athena's army for the first time, one night at the Tokyo's Coliseum.

Aphrodite, my Goddess, immediately knew about them and Athena, and from the distance of a box, we watched them emerge. I'm aware that we were not the only ones there; exposing our traditions as a circus was an affront to the Gods. Although, they considered them so insignificant that let it go. Those who spied on them were limited to observe, just like us.

Pegasus, Dragon, Cygnus, Andromeda and even Unicorn, all of them were a nascent and untrained power, yet an indefinable one. When Phoenix appeared, Aphrodite and I looked at each other, surprised by that monstrous cosmos. She smiled at me, nervously accepting that the time of the myths was back. My blood boiled up at the feeling of that damn presence and I realized that it was the beginning of the great confrontation that had been promised, the one which will bring us to the end of time.

From that day on, we kept our eyes on them. They were already a toy of the gods, throwing themselves into battle without fear or strategy. We followed them during their internal revolt, when they confronted the Lord of the Sea and even on their departure to the Underworld. And, as always happens, the viewers saw more than the players.

Nobody expected them to return, but they did. They're not the first ones who escape from death; even I did it in the past. However, someone has tied his desires to them and won't let them take back a mortal path easily. I'm unable to imagine what0s going on in their heads; those bronze saints were ignorant of the fact that magnificent acts have equally catastrophic consequences. Unknowingly, they opened a breach within the trail of the Olympians, who now remain on the wait to descend to this land, which they call the New World.

A year ago the bronze boys came back, bringing chaos to us, the hidden ones. With their Sanctuary in decay, others have had to answer before the fools who believe this realm has been left helpless.

As you could imagine at this point, Aphrodite doesn't have an army, just a couple of saints without any other option but fighting again. It's been already a year trapping rebels, hiding sacred weapons and putting away attacks.

Some days ago, everything reached a point of no return: someone attacked Hestia's maidens trying to steal her sacred fire. Doing that, they broke a taboo and altered the delicate balance remaining after Hades fall. No one guess who dared such a stupid thing and, in response, in a few hours Hera's order had taken all the Old World fighters to their places and we were no longer able to go there. Since then, it prevails among the soldiers the tension and silence prior to a great attack.

Aphrodite has spent the last centuries of her life mixed with mortals, now she's isolated but conscious that soon they'll come trying to take that divine power away from her; and an alliance means becoming one more player in the war.

We're not enough upon this kind of threat. I'm honest with myself; much of what we were taught as the virtues of a woman warrior is not up to the times. The circumstances have changed; keeping quietly away from trouble no longer guarantees survival, we must go along new paths.

This is the day for those god slayer bronze idiots to learn about us.

 _So let them say we won't do better  
Lay out the rules that we can't break  
They wanna sit and watch you wiggler  
Their legacy's too hard to take_

 _Oh, we said our dreams will carry us  
And if don't fly we will run  
Now we push right past to find out  
Or either win what they have lost_

 _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _We know now we won't go_ _  
_ _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _Our lives worth fighting for_ _  
_ _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _We know now we won't go_ _  
_ _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _Our lives worth fighting for_

 _In their heads and in their beds  
In their eyes it shows  
When the beacon breaks well then  
You ask and they don't know  
Oh tell me then  
I turn my back well the odds all stand beneath me  
And they all said I was mislead  
But now the odds now standing with me_

 _Oh ah, oh ah  
It rolls into the gold  
Oh ah, oh ah  
Our lives worth fighting for  
_


	3. III Recognize traces of the old flame

**I'm almost done with these preamble chapters because it's time to know what's going on with the other bronze saints.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 *** The first song is Hurt by Johny Cash.**

 *** This time I would like to ask you a big favor: when approaching the final part PLEASE, PLEASE, listen to "the dull flame of desire" by Björk, the album version (yes, the one that lasts 7 minutes and a half), from 3:40, because the lyrics are a pretty poem.**

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. THE LOST DAYS**

 _"You will die like a dog for no good reason."_

 _-Ernest Hemingway_

 **III. I recognize the traces of the old flame**

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

Ikki fell into the water and, unable to move, he sank quickly. That was the situation after his return from that cursed place: now he couldn't even save himself.

His descent continued in the middle of the marine spectacle and, for a second, he allowed himself to enjoy what was in front of him, all that blue beauty. Anyway he could be sure it wasn't the end, just one more inconvenience while waiting for something worse to come. When, abruptly, he heard someone else entering into the water.

Phoenix focused, waiting for an attack. The rays of sunlight that penetrated up there and the cloud of small fish blocked his view. He saw golden hair and blue eyes, which made him think about her, Esmeralda, the only one; just to admit that such a last vision would show an infinite mercy from those who played with their lives.

However, who came to him was the impertinent blonde girl warrior. Her long hair floating around while she swiftly grabbed him and took him to the surface.

.

ooOoOoo

.

The Amazon threw him onto the sand and went upfront, where two saints, a man and a woman wearing blue armor, were already watching them with disdain.

"Warrior, we belong to Hera's army and we know that both of you fought in this refuge. Tell us what happened or we will get the truth from you," she asked scornfully, addressing June.

"I don't think that's the right way to–" Chameleon answered in distrust.

The woman went forward and tried to hit her in a quick movement, just to be held by her whip.

"We are not playing. Were you stupid enough to believe that the Queen Order wouldn't appear if someone attacked a shelter? What were you looking for?" she clenched her fist trying to get free.

"Moron, you seem to forget that all of us must avoid blood spells in a haven..." Ikki growled annoyed. Albeit when he was about to intervene the man reached him with his silver mace, overthrowing him back to the floor.

June turned towards him, a distraction the woman took advantage of to hold her by the neck, lifting her in suspense.

"Now you are going to tell me what happened or none of you will leave."

"An idiot attacked Olympia talking about a secret fire… we protected her..." Chameleon spoke after seeing a weak Ikki still lying in the sand.

"Is she telling the truth?" The man asked.

The woman lit her cosmos and projected it against the Amazon, who was left at her mercy, showing her memories.

"Yes, it is true. They saved the maiden and didn't wear cloths."

At that moment they heard Olympia.

"They saved us! Not even you can do something like this in a shelter!" The nymph yelled while holding the veil over her black hair.

Upon hearing her, the woman put June in the sand, next to Ikki.

"Be silent, maiden. We know they didn't cause this disaster. There were more attacks to the altars of Hestia; all less fortunate than this one. The sanctuary in Carthage became a bloodbath."

"Shaina..." The Amazon murmured, holding her whip.

"Well, the story would be: everything started due to exiled saints" –the man raised the remains of the now-burned red armor– "wearing a relic cloth. Who did create this fire?"

June, Olympia and Ikki stare at each other, yet none of them responded.

"What order do these idiots belong to?" The man asked.

"You know I cannot tell you, everyone here is anonymous. It does not matter who started a fire, you already have your culprit," Olympia maintained a firm voice.

"Is that the way you talk to the Queen Order now?" he replied to the maiden with an aggressive tone while approaching her.

Ikki finally got on his feet and stood between Olympia and that man.

"You're in the maidens' territory, where they can do as they please."

The saint didn't respond, just threw a punch. The bronze saint couldn't help but received it and fainted.

"What a useless saint…" the man smiled proudly, checking the traces of the battle. Then he spoke to Olympia. "We'll raise a barrier and no one will enter or leave this shelter until the next sunrise, the place would be purified."

.

ooOoOoo.

.

For Phoenix, the battle against Hades didn't compare to what happened next. They were trapped in a falling apart world of the dead, and Saori didn't have enough strength left to get them out.

They gathered around Pegasus waiting for the end. When, unexpectedly, a light as bright as the sun invaded the place and divided them, sending him to an infinite void covered with darkness.

The real horror began then: the cold, the tormented screams in the distance and a perpetual fall.

Even so, it was better than the silence that followed and left him alone with his thoughts. He felt real terror. The shadows invaded him and his cosmos was reduced to a weak flame.

It was in the middle of the great vacuum that he heard a voice emerging from the depths of time.

"Those like you, challengers of gods, must be condemned. You cannot die nor escape. But the others retain that hope due to their desires. Not you, who will eternally remain as an entity for violence, waiting for the next big fight," it sounded old and deep. "Men like you keep the cycles moving with their bloody sacrifices. Men like you can never find solace in peace, because their only satisfaction lies in combat. I grant you the return, as another imperfect human being. Go and win the glory."

For the first time Ikki felt naked and deeply vulnerable upon that power from outside the world _. Was it truth? Was happiness not in rest but in fighting as long as his life lasted? What was left for him?_

The voice vanished and, in the moment the silence returned it also began his comeback to the living world: a deep pain penetrating his entrails, every particle of his body reminding him that existence was suffering.

Ikki didn't know who rescued them from the Underworld; it must have been an immense power to achieve such a feat. Suddenly, Saori and his brothers were on the beach again.

He didn't talk to them about what happened. As always, he just went away to discover what his punishment consisted of.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Ikki remembered the deep pain and woke up terrified trying to breathe. He flung himself furiously to the front, only to be held by June and her whip, a few inches away from Olympia. His first reaction was to turn angrily towards them. Even though, he wasn't prepared for what he found: honest concern.

"Stay still! You have minor injuries and your _little_ fainting problem." The blonde, despite of his resistance, forced him to sit on bed," for what you did before you must be very strong, it's just…not a good time...

Phoenix looked around in despair; there he was, with Olympia and the blonde in a room inside the shelter. Therefore, he raised his arms reluctantly to indicate his surrender and the Amazon withdrew her weapon. He collapsed, squeezing his face with a frustrated gesture.

"Damn it, this shit keeps happening."

Chameleon and Olympia look at each other confused and preferred to change the subject.

"The Sisterhood is upset because you fight in a shelter; it is an offense against hospitality. I told them everything and they allowed you to stay, unfortunately ... I will not be able to heal you..." Olympia admitted ashamed.

"Don't say it as if it's your fault, Olympia," an upset June turned to see Ikki. "You gave them a lot of trouble with your long nightmares and attacking everyone who tried to help you. You scared them and they forbade her from approaching you."

"I'm sorry," Ikki answered sincerely.

"They said that kind of misery is proper from a condemned: you were named Atlas," the blonde still didn't trust him completely.

"They're perceptive," Phoenix thought the idea was almost funny.

Olympia smiled at the comment.

"It is not a compliment, we only name the troublemakers. And as we cannot use your real names, Atlas seemed appropriate."

Ikki saw where he had been hit by the attacks, his wounds were still fresh.

"If you need help I can do it," the Amazon offered kindly, "since my training times I healed the wounds of the others, and–"

"It's not necessary," he interrupted her, still suspicious.

June rose up angrily and went to the window, where she stood looking out. Behind, Olympia brought the healing material to Ikki, who took off his shirt.

"What's going on?" Chameleon noticed that more saints arrived from what was called the Queen Order and the maids seemed unhappy to have them there.

"This is something in which I prefer not to involve you. Tomorrow morning, you could leave to give notice to your people. We will be fine. Like the other orders, we have our treasures; someone did not think enough and tried to take them. Nonetheless if they try it twice our allies will protect us."

"You dedicate your life to others, if someone prey you, I'll send them to..." Ikki tried awkwardly and unsuccessfully to treat the wounds on his back, upon the incredulous and horror-filled stare of Olympia.

"You should first stay conscious for that matter," June saw him continue with his attempts. "This is depressing! I'll do it." She held her hair, snatched the material and began cleaning his wounds carefully.

For an instant the phoenix saint felt the warm touch on his back. He jumped due to the shiver, stopping her.

"Stop!" Phoenix furiously moved away from her.

"What happened? Did I hurt you?" June asked uneasily.

Ikki kept his eyes on the floor; the blonde's worried expression irritated him even more. Then Olympia started laughing until they both looked at her uncomfortable.

"I think he is not used to being touched and it intimidated him." The maiden continued with her playful laugh.

"That is nonsense..."

"This guy is impossible!" Chameleon roared, hurled the gauze at his face and left the room, whip in hand.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Olympia and Ikki stayed in silence. Which was broken when she laughed again and lit her golden cosmos to heal his wounds.

"You should apologize, she was really worried but you share that horrible temper."

"She loses her time trying to make friends in places like this."

"You talk too much," Olympia said bluntly.

"Pardon me?"

"For such pessimistic words you spend a lot of time saving others. Despite that, you chose to carry your burden alone, which was clearly a mistake," the maiden continued.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do not forget who I am. I know you have not seen the other bronze saints for a year. And it is very clear that you live angry to the world, even to your order. That is why you have stayed here more than usual. It is normal that you feel comfortable; the cosmos of Hestia brings harmony and calms the anger that keeps you boiling. No matter what, tomorrow you will have to leave and the fury that corrodes you will return." She kept a maternal gesture unknown to him. "Now you think all of this it is because your power pales and you cannot control it since you came back from the eternal night. Yet time before your power was amazing and the anger was already there, defining you."

Ikki stood up. The situation was getting out of hand.

"You don't understand, years ago the phoenix arose from anger and since then I have survived with it in the middle of everything that I can't change or accept." –For the first time Ikki could say it out loud and he felt the need to cry–. "At this point, letting it go is like forgetting those for whom I live in mourning."

"It does not make sense that such kind of hatred arises from a pure love or sincere friendship. There is a lot more in you than the impulses of a saint."

"I don't know. I'm just this: a warrior. I cannot imagine my life in any other way, without my strength there is nothing worthwhile left in me. Who brought us back knew it; returning with a cosmos that vanishes every time I invoke it was part of my punishment, not being able to protect or save others because I continue fighting against this curse, trying to flee from that emptiness."

"We, the Sisterhood, can see part of the future and I will not lie; you will live through worse things. On the other hand, there will also be many good things that you do not even know you desire yet."

"You don't scare me, I know there is no hope for me," Ikki confessed.

Olympia got up and approached to him.

"You are not listening: I recognize the sacred flame in you, the fire of home," the maid took her hand in a protective gesture. "Your role will be nobler: to give hope to others, to your goddess, your brothers and your order."

"As the blonde said, I would need to stay awake for that."

"One year living incomplete and without an answer has made you learn some things. You are less impulsive now, whilst you still want to protect the weak. My Goddess heard your prayer, which is the reason why she made you come here. She will thank you, setting you free from the one who calls you from the world of the dead. However, you must decide how to continue when your power returns, now that you know what they want from you."

"I wouldn't know where to start. Those whom brought me back wanted a killer travelling between dead and alive," Ikki admitted sadly.

"Please, do not give them that, you're our Atlas. Resist and reserve yourself for happier days. Go with Athena; protect your brothers and the world where you loved. Resist. Meanwhile, you can start with the small details, being cordial with those who have been kind with you."

Olympia pointed to the exit.

"Mmm I've spent too much time here. I need to take a breath of fresh air," Ikki came out overwhelmed.

ooOoOoo

.

In that year Ikki had thought every day and in detail about everything they had just talked about, and even so he was amazed of how the disciples of Hestia knew his untold fragility and left him exposed.

Outside, he found the blonde watching from a corner how the newly arrived order took control of the chaotic refuge without finding resistance.

The one who led them, the same saint they had found on the beach, spoke from the roof and everyone in the place listened to him, still amazed by the silver dome covering the place and its surroundings.

"We have ended this painful spectacle. You have to know this barrier is only a sign, the one that crosses it before the end of the purification will be declared in open challenge with our army."

Chameleon stayed away from the crowd.

"The Queen Order, exiles and relics, go fuck yourself!... Aghhh! I have to go!" June raged a small rock against the barrier, which reduced it to ashes.

Ikki recognized that kind of despair as familiar.

"Don't try to escape. The barrier wouldn't be a problem, however, it's having an entire army behind you for nothing. Resist a few more hours and don't ruin things because of your bad mood." He kept his voice as friendly as possible. "Take it from where it comes."

"Then don't make it harder. It's bad enough to watch the start of another nonsense war," the Amazon walked towards the beach to get away from the other saints.

"Confrontation's nothing new to me," Ikki responded haughtily, following her.

"That doesn't make her any less stupid," she replied with an ironic gesture.

Phoenix couldn't articulate an answer, it was true and he had no way to justify it.

"Does anyone wait for you to have such a need for leaving, blonde?" He asked curiously.

"I want to believe my order does. Ultimately, I came here to fulfill a mission. Beyond them, I don't really have much left..." She looked at him. "And you? Who has to put up with you outside the shelters? I know we the saints don't have families..."

"Well, I have brothers. I doubt they're waiting for me right now, though. Which is completely my fault," he admitted.

"You shouldn't be so reckless if someone cares about you ..." she murmured, looking into his eyes.

"You shouldn't be a nurse for possible enemies; it's not proper from a good saint."

"Leave it, it's my own obsession with the people who suffer," June replied with a smile and sat on the shore watching the sea, "and hardly anyone would call me a good saint, I'm more of a deserter."

"I'm sorry I was rude before. I don't know you and I don't really care about who you are, but I can say, from the things I've seen, that people who think about others are valuable. Anyone may wish strength, only a few can see beyond themselves. Someone said you can leave your own body, yet never abandon your honor; I bet you did that." Phoenix tried to smile at her, resulting in a ridiculous grimace.

"I'll consider it when you stop challenging your luck and think about those who love you," Chameleon finally smiled honestly at him.

They spent their time in silence until the sun went down.

Willing to enjoy his last moments of peace before the chaos that had been predicted, Ikki leaned on the sand to see the sky and remained motionless. Until the blonde, bent over him, covered his vision.

"Are you okay or did you lose consciousness again? Atlas?" She kept her anguished expression.

"Let's go with Olympia or she's going to worry," he said, still uncomfortable with a stranger showing concern over him.

.

ooOoOoo

.

They accompanied the maidens until nightfall and ended their day on the beach next to Olympia.

The night had something special, above them was a dome of bright stars that reflected on the sea and the full moon illuminated them.

Phoenix was used to being feared even among his friends, and to avoid dealing with anyone outside them. That was the reason why he was so intrigued by those women he had just met: none of them saw him as a threat anymore. One was too maternal and the other too volatile. Maybe in another life they could have understood each other, not in this one, not under siege.

Between jokes and laughs, Olympia finished brushing her black hair and offered to comb June's, to which she agreed with a surprised gesture.

It was too much for Ikki, who had mounted guard trying to ignore that worldly coexistence as much as possible. He wrapped himself in a blanket and went to his room. As soon as he arrived, fell on bed and tried to sleep, convinced that in the morning he wouldn't have to endure more of that bullshit.

 _Resist and reserve for happier days ... What a deception._

His sentence would finally end. He wondered what would Shun have done that year, where Hyoga would be, what plans Shiryu would have devised and if Seiya would have recovered. He also couldn't help but think about Saori and the pain she must have suffered for his cause.

After pondering what had happened in those hours, he closed his eyes and rested.

.

ooOoOoo

.

One more time, he was motionless under the water when she advanced towards him like a siren, opening a golden trail between the fish and the blue of the sea.

She approached and encircled him slowly, exploring curiously with her huge azureous tender eyes.

Something was different. They remained surrounded by the water, the light and her long blonde hair.

She was getting closer and closer.

Then the unthinkable happened. Right there, floating into the iridescence, she held his face towards her, closed her eyes and gave him a soft kiss.

And suddenly, the world was bright.

 _I love your eyes, my dear_

 _Their splendid sparkling fire_

 _When suddenly you raise them so_

 _To cast a swift embracing glance_

 _Like lightning flashing in the sky_

 _But there's a charm that is greater still_

 _When my love's eyes are lowered_

 _When all is fired by passion's kiss_

.

Ikki jumped out of bed terrified, that dream was worse than all the nightmares.

He just didn't know what to do.

It was too early in the morning when he rushed into the already empty women's bedroom. She wasn't there anymore, neither the covered box of her Cloth.

Olympia arrived behind and greeted him smiling.

"The purification ritual finished minutes ago, you will have to leave and life will not return you to this shelter until your path is about to end," she said with some sadness. "Wait, the blonde left you something," she looked between her robes until she found a piece of paper folded into a crane, which she handed to him. "It is her farewell. Did you see? It was not so hard to be cordial."

Phoenix took it and opened it quickly. It was hardly a farewell, just a message written in raw Japanese. Only one instruction: _be careful_.

.

* * *

 **And it's over. I wish you could hear the song. One more chapter and I'll have my first complete fic (sorry for this weird ass shit)!**


	4. IV History

**Just for closure and before I forget about it: something for the origin of the saints. As always, this will suffer endless editing in the following days.**

* * *

Aphrodite gathered the pride from centuries; she was a primordial deity whom would not fall upon mortals.

Even now, her greatest virtue was to know them deeply; and to have the patience to wait for the moment when their human condition betrayed them: their fears and needs placed into others, their links and bonds. This occasion would not be different. Despite the hardness they flaunted about, under those sacred Clothes they were as fragile as the rest.

"Mmm, let me tell you a story. You know pretty well that a few words are necessary before so much violence. You need to know how we got to this moment where you are trying to kill me, "said the goddess, without a trace of doubt, to those Amazons of Athena.

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL**

 **IV. History**

The Holy War between Athena and Hades came to an end as the Olympus silently observed how the goddess of strategy was growing in power and wisdom.

When the Underworld fell, the gods gathered around the thrones of the fathers of Olympus. This was their holy territory, where the golden reflection of their cosmos hid them from one another.

"Athena will not yield. She is the protector of their cities and three gods have already fallen by her hand: Ares in a holder, Poseidon just about to wake up and Hades; she has a young but powerful Order, ready to do anything for her. We shall not wait any longer. This is the time to stop her." Hera hit the floor with her staff. As the mother and leader of the gods, while waiting for Zeus to reincarnate, she made the decisions.

"She will rattle if you at least try, Athena does not want to see the destruction of another war: show her that there is a way to achieve peace just with words." Aphrodite raised her voice, which surprised the rest, used to see her in silence.

"And what are we going to do with her army? They have more impulse than discipline; they will act even if she forbids them to do so, as it happened against Hades." Apollo intervened annoyed, from his throne crowned with suns.

"Her forces were decimated in that battle, the elite was lost and her Sanctuary is now almost empty. They have only children left, to whom they imposed a life protecting a world they do not even know. It will be enough to give them enough freedom to see what is at risk if the act recklessly." Aphrodite spoke directly to a furious Hera.

"You seem pretty sure... "Hera challenged her. " You, who have spent your days in the New World, are you going to join her when the confrontation arrives?"

"We have different purposes. I will not renounce mine nor my place in this council. I do not want a war and I will agree, if that helps to avoid it. So, yes, I'll be with her."

"Until the end, Aphrodite?" Hera laughed at the pretensions of the goddess of beauty.

"As far as necessary."

oOoOo

 _I knew we would reach this point. It always happens; at most it takes some time. Each era has its Great War, where the gods form alliances and face each other until they are eliminated._

 _It has been that way since the Old Days. When, at the beginning, the cosmos gave form to the Primordial Chaos of the Great Will. The hostility grew among the deities and when they saw the confrontation coming, they created the orders._

 _Athena and Ares were the first ones; no one knows for sure who started, it was part of their military secrets. They granted the gifts, the aegis and the spear: to her heroes and to his children._

 _Just like that the war orders arose, destined to face each other like day and night, until the earth was dyed red._

 _Ares formed the so-called Blood Legion, still feared due to its violent warriors, whom he chooses from the last ones standing on the battlefields and gets them through a rite of passage to get rid of their human weakness. At this point there are not many of them left; he discovered it is easier to use ambition within other Orders._

 _Soon their armies were unstoppable, representing a threat to the rest. Therefore, Poseidon and Hades forged cloths with Hephaestus and delivered it to their own people, to protect the Underworld and what was left of Atlantis. Soon, they ended up involved in the game of war._

 _The twins, Apollo and Artemis, saw the danger over them and created the orders of the Sun and the Moon, both guided by the strictest ancient tradition. The first would be guardian of the daytime world, bringing together the most honorable warriors: their heroes, muses, sibyls and oracles, all born in the land of the gods._

 _To that moment, the saints were a men thing, because it was not supposed that wisdom or strength were for us the women. And it remained so until Artemis snatched the secret from the males, to recruit and train the Spartan maidens. With them, she would protect the silver night. Today she keeps alive the militia of hunters: orphans, lost and desperate girls rescued by the goddess and trained in all of her discipline and strategy._

 _In the past Hermes also had an order: the messengers of the gods, the ones prepared to defend themselves from the rest and create portals between the god's Old World and the New World of men. However, like the rest of the saints, it was diminished by time. Today, he wanders alone through the lands, although, like me, he is already used to mingling with the mortals._

 _For his part, the blacksmith Hephaestus, who was never adept at the lavish, took a few warriors exiled or fallen in disgrace and armed them like no other; that way he maintained peace with his brothers._

 _The parents of the gods had to intervene to stop that massacre. They summoned the heroes faithful to them and created the now extinct Lightning Battalion and the Queen Order. Hers was the greatest and most powerful, the one who led this Era thanks to the primordial gods. With a general at each altar it is the guardian of the precepts of the gods and even nowadays they are the defenders of the ancient ways of living._

 _Finally, some abstained from that kind of glory._

 _Upon seeing how homes were destroyed, Hestia, who loves everyone equally, formed The Sisterhood: a family of maidens, neutral upon any conflict that would give aid to those who needed it, no matter what god they followed. And while the others had phrases full of pride for serving their gods, they would have a prayer: "May the flame of my life not be extinguished this day." Although its tradition is still alive, its cult was forgotten._

 _Still at risk of a bloodbath, Demeter and I kept only priestesses, why would spring or love involve swords? Since the days of mythology I have had just one cloth, a gift from Hephaestus. I never needed to fight, however, in this era there is something wrong. It seems like a great confrontation is inevitable and we, the weakest links, will be the first to fall. I have known it since a long time ago, as much as I know that those who lack strength must use cunning._

 _But those of us whom belong to the Olympus are not the only nor the darkest thing that inhabits the Old World. We are being watched from the depths by the primordial gods and their creations, who even when silent are fearsome._

ooOoo

 _The cities fell and the cult was diluted. At this point the arts of saints are just a shadow of what they achieved in the past, if they can even be called armies. Over the centuries a lot of power had gone outside of the Olympic orders: exiles, deserters and Old Ones maneuvering aside from holy wars._

 _As time went by we became tribes, each one with its own rites and customs. The saints of Athena have their sanctuary, their ranks and their masks. They have distinguished themselves by not using weapons; the protection of the stars is enough for them. And albeit at times their Order has paled, it always returns with the same battle cry: "For Athena!". They did it after Troy. They do it after every Holy War with Hades. They will do it today._

 _I have always said that thinking about the saints as a unit has been the greatest mistake of the gods. The orders are diverse, each saint is different; all of them have their own fears and desires. The mortals are more than pieces of meat sometimes beautiful, they share a vital impulse different from ours. And I have seen so many kingdoms fall because of such omission..._

 _But nothing human is alien to me. That is why I know how to recognize power when it is in front of my eyes._

 _From the first time I saw the saints of Athena, being barely a circus, I knew the future would be in their hands and I have followed them since then; now I am finally ready to place my bet._

 _Despite the battles, Athena has not fully awakened; she is still half human, her name is still Saori, she keeps affections improper of her condition. And her saints ... it's hard to describe what they inspire me. I waited so long for something like them; now I can witness the return of the era of heroes and I will not let it go even if Olympus wishes so._

 _The hero, Pegasus, is imprisoned by his own emotions, which at times he does not know how to decipher. However, he will be loyal until the end because in his heart there is no doubt._

 _The receptacle of Hades, Andromeda, is a small being full of guilt for a destiny that he did not choose. He already knows that not even defeat will free him from the cursed star that lights above him since the day he was born._

 _The heir of knowledge, Dragon, tries to be wise but is still too young for the responsibility upon him since the loss of his master._

 _The lost child, Cygnus, keeps remembering the good old days, yearning for a past that will not return, and ignoring the blessings that the present gives him._

 _And the eldest one: Phoenix. Oh that man… full of such a fury he does not even understand. In the Underworld he was broken by a much greater power and now he is adrift, looking for its own meaning._

 _They are not the only ones who have defeated gods. We know it, yet there's no rest for the wicked. When they were allowed to return, each of them received a punishment for awakening forces that had been at rest for centuries._

 _Among those rekindled old quarrels, what will I do? What has always worked with mortals: give them what they want, they will do the rest. Does seeing them like that seem mean? It is. But in this men game, what else can someone like me do but survive?_

 _I am certain that everyone wants something: love, redemption, wisdom, company, freedom. First we gave them time; a year since their great fight against the king of death. And now we wait for them to take the next step._

 _Others have already given it, attacking the Sisterhood of Hestia and breaking the implicit pacts: the forces of the Gods are already in motion._

 _We cannot do much about our end; this story has always been a tragedy. And being the Greeks experts in them, I, Aphrodite, swear it will be worthy of being told._

 _Let the play begin._

 **END OF THE LOST DAYS**

* * *

And I finished! Well, strictly speaking I started, because this is supposed to be the prelude to Saint Seiya Primordial. I hope to finish chapter 1 at some point and finally gather the bronzes. Thanks to those who read this.


End file.
